In recent years, when a tire mounted on a vehicle has punctured, a tire repair fluid is injected into the tire via a tire valve to temporarily repair the puncture while the tire is simultaneously filled with air.
A tire repair fluid injector device comprises a container for containing tire repair fluid, an air compressor, and hoses for connecting the container and the air compressor to a tire valve.
When repairing a tire using such a tire repair fluid injector device, a first hose is connected between an outlet of the container and the tire valve while a second hose is connected between an inlet of the container and the air compressor, after which the air compressor is operated, thereby injecting the tire repair fluid in the container into a pneumatic tire using the pressure of compressed air. However, if the tire repair fluid container falls over while tire repair fluid is being injected into the tire using compressed air, the problem occurs that only compressed air, and no tire repair fluid, is injected into the tire. Thus, provisions to keep the tire repair fluid container from falling over are necessary.
By contrast, an arrangement in which a pair of surface fasteners are attached to the outer surface of the air compressor and the outer surface of the tire repair fluid container, and the pair of surface fasteners are used to anchor the tire repair fluid container to the air compressor has been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4466778). An arrangement in which a flat surface is formed on the air compressor while a suction cup is provided on the tire repair fluid container, and the suction cup is attached to the flat surface of the air compressor to anchor the tire repair fluid container to the air compressor has also been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4466777).
However, while the anchoring methods described above are effective when the air compressor and the tire repair fluid container are provided in a set, they are not necessarily useful if the air compressor and the tire repair fluid container are provided separately.